Second Chances
by Mimi-A-Tachikawa
Summary: Takimi, starts off Mimato. Mimi has just arrived back in Japan for the first time in 10 years after making a scandulous exit. Prologue and Chapter 1 completed, Contest outline as well
1. Prologue-Memories

Second Chances  
  
This is the prologue for a story I wrote a while ago. It is a Mimato at the beginning and mainly a Takimi. If you guys like the begining please review and ask me to continue. 5 reviews and I will post part 2. And for any Takimi fans (or mimato,michi, koumi, jyoumi or any other couple with Mimi in it) please sign up for my mailing list, post stories there or read what other's have written. www.topica.com/lists/Mimi_Tachikawa_loves. I hope to get a few more subscribers, it would give me extra incentive to finsih some of my stories.  
~*~Mimi_A_Tachikawa~*~  
  
'10 years, ' Mimi thought as she walked out of the airport, pleased to be out of those cramped compartments although uncomfortable to be disguised by a large hat, sunglasses and scarf. 10 years since she had last set foot in Japan. 10 years since she broke off all communications with the other digidestined.   
It sounded so stupid now that she thought of it. Slowly, she sorted through the haze that surrounded those repressed memories.  
  
Flashback  
  
Mimi sat beside Matt with her head resting on his shoulder.  
"As much as I love spending time with you, Mimi, I have to get to band practice. I'm half an hour late."  
Mimi pouted. "Can't you stay just ten more minutes?"  
Matt laughed. "I really can't/ I promise I'll be back in an hour. Just hang here for a while." he said as he got up. "Just one hour." He gave her a quick kiss then left.  
As the door shut the phone began to ring. Mimi hesitated for a moment then picked up the phone.  
"Hello, Ishida residence."  
"I think you've been spending too much time with Mimi, Matt. You're even starting to sound like her!"  
"Very funny T.K. Matt just left for rehearsal. Anything I can help you with?"  
"Well... Yeah. Want to come to the Digiworld with me?"  
"Sure."  
"I'll be over in ten minutes then."  
"Okay. Bye." Mimi said, just beating the click on the other end. 'He seems rather excited.' she thought as she quickly brushed her hair and straightened her pink tank top. Reaching for her bag, she checked for her digivice then finished her can of pop that had been sitting on the table. The doorbell rang.  
Mimi answered it, smiling at the sight of T.K, out of breath from running over.  
"Hey (pant) Mimi. Ready(pant) to(pant) go?" he asked, attempting to regain his cool.  
"Just a second. I have to write a note to Matt." Grabbing a piece of paper, she quickly scribbleddown a message, then joined T.K. at the computer. Holding out the digivices, the port opened and they went flying through the gates of cyberspace.   
Mimi loved the feeling of the journey. It set her body alive. As her feet made contact with the ground, she smiled at eh large gathering of digimon that were waiting to welcome them.  
"Palmon!" She cried as she gave the flower digimon a hug.  
"Welcome back, Mimi."   
Mimi felt tears welling in her eyes. I t had been months since she had last seen her digimon. Suddenly the ground began to shake, knocking Mimi off her feet. T.K. rushed forward to catch her in his arms.  
"Thanks." she said as she straightened herself up.  
Over the treetops, the huge form of a giant bug digimon appeared.  
Mimi stepped back. It resembled the first bad digimon that they had had to fight when they arrived in the Digiworld, Kuwagamon. 'But it was much larger and uglier than Kuwagamon was.' thought Mimi.  
The giant bug turned and fired a ball of flame towards Mimi.  
"PALMON digivolve to..."  
But it was too late and the fire hit Mimi straight on, the force throwing her through the air against a tree. Black dots filled her vision and her mind clouded over as she dropped into unconsciousness.  
  
The first thing she was aware of was the cold draft that blew over her body. Then the pain came, making her wish that she could go back to sleep. A gentle hand caressed her cheek, so familiar. 'Matt' she thought, pulling her mouth into a smile. Slowly opening her eyes, she focussed on the figure of...T.K.?  
Mimi was shocked. Looking around she noticed the morning sun rising from the window of the hut. How long had she been out? She tried to sit up only to have feelings of intense pain wash over her. She gasped out in pain.   
T.K. turned around, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay, Mimi? he asked runnong to her side. "Here. Drink this." He handed her a glass of steaming liquid and sat down beside her on the bed.  
"How long have I been out?"  
"About 14 hours. I sent Matt a message. HE and the other Digidestined should be here shortly for the cleanup. I wasn't able to send a distress call until a little while ago."  
Mimi nodded and took a sip of the liquid. She grimaced at the cup. The liquid was semi-bitter but with a sweet aftertaste. It eased the pain quickly and left her feeling lightheaded. "How strange," she murmured.  
"Do you like it? I made it myself." T.K. smiled then stifled a yawn.   
Mimi frowned. "Didn't you get any sleep last night?"  
T.K. shook his head sheepishly. "I was afraid you might get worse so I watched over you."  
Mimi shook her head and wrapped her arms around T.K. "You big lout! Just because I'm Matt's girlfriend doesn't mean you have to go out of your way to..."  
T'K pressed his finger against Mimi's lips. "I didn't do it because you're Matt's girlfriend. I did it because ... I love you."  
Mimi's eyes widened, suddenly very aware of how close she was to T'K and the fact that her outfit had been torn to shreds in the attack and was now very revealing. "Oh no T.K. you don't mean that. You have Kari and..."  
T.K. leaned forward and kissed Mimi, pulling her closer while pushing her back on the bed. Mimi allowed herself to be laid down as she hungrily returned the kiss, allowing T.K.'s tongue to explore her mouth.  
At that point, the door opened and Matt and the others entered.  
"T...." Matt found his voice gone as he saw his little brother lying on top of his scantily clad girlfriend, kissing her. Kari came up behind him and let out a gasp. T.K. lifted his head away from Mimi, returning Kari and Matt's looks of shock.  
matt shook his head. "I can't believe you T.K." He turned aeound and went to leave the hut before turning back around to Mimi. "I think you should get your stuff from my apartment, Mimi."  
Mimi stared at Matt in shock as his underlying message sunk in. She pushed T.K. off of her and ran past the still silent Kari to follow Matt. In the distance, she say his blond head disappear into the forest.  
"Matt! Wait up!"  
Matt turned around, his anger showing clearly in his eyes. "About what? About how I leave you alone to go to band practise only to come home to find you've dissapeared in the Digiworld to screw around with my little brother? God he's not even of legal age!"  
"That's not what happened Matt! I was attacked by a digimon and lost consciousness." Mimi felt tears form in her eyes at Matt's cold, unbelieving face. "T.K took care of me before I woke up, then he kissed me. I didn't ask him to do it." She grabbed his arm at the last part, pleading with her eyes for him to believe her.  
With a look of disgust, he pushed her away. "Whatever Mimi. I wasn't born yesterday. That was not a one-way kiss no matter what you say. You were kissing him back and from what I could see, you were enjoying it." He shook his head and began to walk away.  
Mimi's head was reeling. His voice was so harsh and cold. The worse part was she knew he was right. She had kissed T.K. back and had enjoyed it, perhaps even more than she did when she kissed Matt. She knew that she was so lost in the moment she forgot that T.k was barely 15, a year and a half younger than her.   
Tears still streaming down her face, she headed for the digiport to go back to Matt's house. She would get her bags from his house, then go back to America. It was better for everybody for her to leave. By staying in Japan, she would only be making things worse.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Okay I'm going to leave that there for right now. I'm not really sure about this fic. Should I continue it. I do have quite a bit more already written that I could post if you guys like the prologue. To just summarize, Mimi has just returned to Japan after a very scandulous exit. What will happen? Will the Digidestined accept her back? What will Matt do? And T.K? Tell me if I should write more. 5 requests is all it takes.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1- Foreign Home

Second Chances  
  
~A/N~ Okay well short note. Thank you to everybody who responded to this fic. I love hearing your opinions. Sorry it took so long to post, I went camping for two weeks and then I couldn't get into Fanfiction.net. Ugh I was very upset to say the least. Okay. Contest announcement.  
  
*~*Mimi's Contest*~*  
Okay well as you might have noticed, The number of new romance stories featuring Mimi and any other digidestined is sadly declining. Everything these days seem to be takari, Kenyako or Sorato. Of course I like Takari and Kenyako but I miss Mimi! Isn't she still important? So this is my contest rules  
1. The contest is open to anybody who likes to write.   
2. Any straight couple featuring Mimi and any other digidestined (01 or 02) are accepted. Triangles are allowed as long as Mimi is in the final couple  
3. Any rating is accepted.   
4. The catch- The story must be more than 2000 words! I miss the longer stories. Everything these days seem to be less than 1000.  
5. The entries are due before my birthday. September 2nd 2001. That should give plenty of time for the length restriction, right? If it seems to unreasonable, email me at Mimi_A_Tachikawa@hotmail.com and tell me  
6. Stories can be posted on fanfiction.net or my mailing list* but if at all possible, it would be greatly appreciated if you could email a copy of the story or the link at MImi_A_Tachikawa@hotmail.com. The only reason I suggest this is in the event that I might miss an entry while I look through the stories. I would hate to have you not win just because I accidently skipped over your story. I willl be trying my best to find all entries though.  
7. Multiple entries are allowed. One author may submit more than one story as long as they meet the above criteria.  
8. The winners will be announced on September 7th. Prizes will be awarded to the top three stories. Due to the fact that I am an unemployed teenager who is still in high school, the prizes reflect that fact.  
I will write a story featuring the couple of your choice at a rating of your choice for each of the top three stories authors, along with illustrations (which will be emailed to you) That's the best I can do. I hope to receive some response in this contest.  
  
* My mailing is www.topica.com/lists/MImi_Tachikawa_loves/read  
  
Now to the story (Oh please excuse any errors in the Japanese. I am new to the language, from a 6 week live in nanny job for a Japanese family so I picked up a little but grammar is probably off)  
  
Second Chances- Part 2.  
  
Tears ran down her cheeks. Even after ten years, it still hurt to remember. When she had arrived back in New York after the event, she threw herself in everything possible. School, modelling, acting and singing. She ignored all phone calls from Japan and never replied to their emails, although she read most of them. Many had just been remarks on how she was unreasonable and childish, ignoring them all. Thinking on it now, she realized it probably wasn't the best course of action. 'I had just lived up to their stereotypes of me.' she thought regretfully.   
But she had her excuses. Her career took up a lot of her time, too much to come back to Japan.   
She smiled. She knew it wasn't the best excuse and after nagging about it for several years, she decided it was time to do something, she just missed her home to much.  
She just released her sixth album in America and despite the complaints of her manager, she recorded all of the songs that she had written in high school after the event. Seventy minutes of One song after the other all in japanese. She had been told by everyone that it wouldn't sell, but she had put her foot done, for the first time since she started singing and they reluctantly agreed to it.  
And it had already gone platinum, she thought with a triumphant grin. It was due to her huge success that she had granted a month's vacation, her first in four years. No sooner had the announcement been made when Mimi was on her cell planning a trip to Japan.   
Now here she was, responsibility free for the first time in a decade.  
Walking over to the phone booth, she picked up to index. She searched the listings slowly as her memory of the Japanese characters gradually came back.  
"Takenouchi" Mimi murmured as she saw the number. "3106-4281´She quickly placed the 10 yen coin needed for 90 seconds of conversation and readied 4 more.  
"Moshi, moshi. Takenouchi sumai desu" (Hello, Takenouchi residence) a woman's voice answered.  
"Hello, may I please speak to Sora?" Mimi asked.  
"Nani? Watashi wakerunai." (What, I don't understand)  
"I want to speak to Sora..."  
Mimi felt a hand tap her on the shoulder.  
"Try Japanese if you want her to understand."  
Mimi blushed. She hadn't realized she was still talking English. "Gomenasai. Ka Sora mo hanasu?" (Sorry, May I speak to Sora?)  
"Iie. Sora to issho ni Taichi mo sumu, gomen." (No, Sora lives with Taichi, sorry)  
"Arigato, Takenouchi-san." (Thank you, Mrs. Takenouchi)  
With a frustrated sigh she hung up the phone. Of course Sora was living with Tai. She had sent her an email three years ago about it. How could she have forgotten? She reopened the phone book to look for Yagami, which she quickly found.  
"Looking for an old friend?"  
Mimi glanced up quickly to the guy who had given her the advice. "Yeah, I've been out of touch for about ten years now." She quickly scribbled down the address 3-8-6 then grimaced. "Hey, do you think if you are not to busy you could..." Mimi turned around and gazed in shock at the man. "Matt?" she asked.  
"No my name is Takeru." he said as he furrowed his brow. What was the chance that this stranger would address him by his brother's name?  
Mimi's eyes widened further. "T.K?" Tears spilled out if her eyes and she gave him a hug.  
Takeru stared down at her, confused. How did she know his childhood nickname was T.K? "DO I know you?"  
Mimi looked up at him. "Oh I forgot!" She exclaimed as she removed her scarf and glasses, pushing her hat back. "It's me, Mimi."  
T.K gave her a big hug. "I can't believe it's you! It's been so long since I last talked to you even."  
Mimi sighed. "I'm really sorry about that now, but I really needed to distance myself from all of you guys. To follow my dreams. Then those dreams kept me too busy..."  
"It's okay. At least you came back. I was so afraid, after what I did..." T.K. trailed off. "So that was Sora you were calling then. So you need some directions to their apartment?  
"Yeah. actually that was what I was going to ask you originally. I'm so confused by everything here. I never thought home could be so foreign."  
Silence settled for a moment as they walked on.  
"So will you be here for long?" T.K. finally asked.  
"A month for now. But I will be on tour here three weeks after that. Of course it could change. There are always conflicts of some sort, the recording studio has problems, the set collapses, the camera angle was wrong, the equipment broke. and so on. My schedule is about as constant as the sand." Mimi shook her head. "Well what about you? How have you been?"  
"Well after you left, I patched things up with Kari but we broke up two years later and she started going out with Davis. I played basketball for a while and received a scholarship then got a job at Nasda last year."  
"You're kidding!" Mimi exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the arm. "You work for Nasda now? You're so smart! And a scholarship too! I bet Matt was really proud."  
"Takeru smiled. "Everyone was. It really was the first time they realized that I wasn't the little kid they knew in the Digiworld. I had grown up.  
Mimi gazed over at T.K. He certainly had grown up. He stood over 6 feet but still maintained his medium build. His hair was shorter but still just as blond and he no longer wore a hat.  
"This is their apartment." T.K stated looking over at Mimi. "I was thinking, well even after what happened to us, that you, well, if tonight you would care to go catch a movie with me then maybe get dinner." He finsihed quickly.  
Mimi looked at him with a small smile. Maybe he hadn't grown up that much. "Sure. That sounds fine. Why don't you meet me here?"  
"At 4 then?"  
"Yeah." Mimi smiled then began to walk up the stairs, her stomach fluttering. Would Sora remember her after ten years?  
She rang the doorbell and quickly ran her fingers through her hair, leaving her hat, glasses and scarf in her hands.  
The door opened slowly and Sora stepped forward.  
"Can I help you Miss?"  
  
Okay that's where this one ends. Will Sora remember Mimi? Will sh ehold a grudge after being ignored for a decade? What is this with T.K and Mimi? What will happen when she meets up with Matt? All of this is in the next chapter but again I need the 5 request to continue.  
  
~Mimi_Tachikawa~  



End file.
